Merry Xmas Draco
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Hermione thinks no one should be alone for christmas.... just something i wrote up a while ago...


**A/N I DO NOT own Harry Potter or the characters i only own the writing =] Enjoy!**

**Merry Xmas Draco**

**---**

**----**

**------**

It just so happened to be another freezing winter at Hogwarts, much like last year and every other year before that, the bitter cold weather left most students feeling low-spirited. The grounds were glossed over by a white blanket of snow and the decorations were being hung up by Professor Flitwick whom was waving his wand around gracefully. Hagrid was busy pulling massive Christmas trees into the great hall, the teachers were busy preparing the Yule ball, which was to be held on Boxing Day and the ghosts were busy singing carols at any student that happened to be not smiling.

Classes had been cancelled although a generous amount of homework had been given out, professor Dumbledore had organized an extra trip into Hogsmeade for any last minute shopping and Hermione Granger was enjoying the holiday immensely, despite the fact, she would have to spend Christmas at Hogwarts.

A certain Slytherin was sat in a dark corner of the library where he hoped that no one would notice him, his hair was a blonde mess, his eyes were a piercing cold blue and his face was wracked with emotion. It seemed that his parents would be going abroad for Christmas and his father wished for him to remain at school, Draco Malfoy was learning fast that he wasn't important to his father, just an inconvenience.

The old book he had laid in front of him was supposed to take his mind off things but only seemed to make things worse as he could see the Gryffindor trio sat down almost opposite him, laughing and joking, just like best friends do. How he envied them, although he would never actually admit that as long as he would live, he envied them a great deal. Just for once he wished he had friends, proper friends who actually gave a damn about him and not his money or becasue of his name. He just wished he knew what it felt like...to be wanted.

"Should be a laugh shouldn't it, the three of us," Ron said cheerfully as he settled next to Hermione.

"Yeah should be great…" Harry mumbled running his finger over the marks in the table.

"Oh cheer up Harry, just wait till tomorrow then you can spend all Christmas day with Ginny," Ron said as he put an arm around Hermione shoulders "And me and Mione can have some time together."

Harrys mood seemed to brighten up a bit until he looking up to see his best friends molded together in a passionate embrace, his eyes wandering they came to settle on a Slytherin boy whom looked like he had been spending the night with dementors from the lifeless look he produced, almost as if he had been crying. But that was impossible, if Harry knew one thing about Draco Malfoy he didnt have any emotions what so ever, so it was hightly unlikely he had been crying. Piercing icey eyes also happened to be staring at the three of them blankly but also with a sort of _wanting_...

"What you starring at Malfoy?" Ron said loudly as he followed Harrys gaze then stood up and walked over to the Slytherin, shoulders back and temper rising.

It was as if watching someone pull a pair of curtains together to block out the sun, Malfoy seemed to come out of his daze, his eyes seemed to turn into the same hard silver and grey they were before. Hermione knew straight away something was wrong but for the life of her, she was so shocked that something had made Malfoy that way in the first place she found it hard to hurry over to Ron's side.

"Ron don't…" Hermione said but was cut off as Draco stood up, book in his hand.

"What do you want Weasley?" he drawled

Ron's cheeks began to redden "I want to know what you find so interesting,"

Draco seemed to go quiet and try to shove past the red head, but Ron being a good two inches taller than him blocked his way.

"Come on! What's your problem?" Ron began to yell and Hermione cringed as Madam Prince was pressing a finger to her lips vigorously signaling silence.

"I don't want anything from you," Draco growled.

A thought suddenly occurred to Ron weasley, which made the words roll off his tongue without difficulty.

"No, it's not what _you_ want, is it? It's what your low-life, _medling_ father wants," Ron spat. "Wants you to spy on us does he? Again. Sorry to dissapoint Ferret, nothing of value here."

Malfoys eyes seemed to swirl with emotion and it only became clear to Hermione a few seconds later that only she could see he was hurting.

"Ron…" she pleaded but was cut off again.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Malfoy hissed.

"You call what you have family? You don't have a family Ferret, nobody _wants _you, nobody _likes you_, and then you stand here all alone at Christmas because your parents obviously don't want you to go home and tell me not to call that deatheater all the names he's earned," Ron scoffed.

Hermione glanced desperately at Harry, why couldn't he see? Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

Harry was standing silently by Ron, he knew better than to get involved when Ron was in a bad mood.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Draco said stiffly fighting anger and tears.

"Ron STOP," Hermione warned and pulled on his arm.

"Why don't you just go and jump off a cliff, make everyone's Christmas," Ron spat and turned away.

Hermione's stomach suddenly became tangled in knots and the words that had just left Rons mouth made her go momentarily stiff. It hurt even more when Hermione knew very well that Ron meant every word. Harry tugged on her arms and they both hurried after Ron leaving Draco Malfoy alone once again.

"That was uncalled for." she said as they walked out of the library.

Ron took no notice of her; he was in such a bad mood all he wanted to do was throw a punch at something.

"You're telling me your feeling sorry for Malfoy?" Harry asked watching Hermione.

"No..." this was going to require some quick thinking, which luckily Hermione was good at "I just don't think what Ron said was necessary, hes clearly having a bad time you don't have to rub it in." she replied and walked through the portrait hole.

Ron stared at her in shock "Meaning?"

"Meaning it's not Malfoys fault he's got such a horrible family, it's Christmas and you didn't have to be so heartless."

"But it's Malfoy!"

"Regardless of his name Ronald Weasley what you said was cruel."

"So all the things he's ever said to us...to you, that doesn't count? you're telling me after all the names he's called us, he's made our lifes hell Hermione and your sticking up for him! I hardly think me telling him what an ars--"

"RONALD! TWO WRONGS DON'T MAKE A RIGHT!"

Ron turned without another word and walked off up to his dorm and shut the door, leaving Harry on the sofa in front of the fire and for Hermione to sit on the carpet and pour over some more books. Merlin knew she needed a distraction.

----

----

-----

The night sky was lit up with sparkling sliver orbs and the light of the full moon, Hermiones thoughts were stuck on Draco Malfoy, the way he just stood there made her feel un easy, she had never seen his eyes like that before, so dark, so emotional, so human…

She had seen the way his mood changed when Ron mentioned that he was obviously staying here for the holidays and for the first time in seven years, Hermione Granger actually felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.

'_No one should have to spend Christmas alone'_

The Gryffindor rose from her bed and crept down into the common room in her red and gold-checkered pajamas. Her wand was in her pocket and before long she was sat in front of the blazing fire all alone while she stuck little sequins and squirted glitter over a piece of green card which she had folded into two. A yawn soon escaped her mouth and she glanced down at her watch to find it was past midnight. She padded silently into Harrys room and unlatched his trunk where she found his invisibility cloak.

"Mmm Mione dnt leveeee me…" Ron moaned which made Hermione's head jerk up so quickly she was surprised it had not snapped off her neck. Luckily, he was just dreaming.

Draping the silky cloak over her, she walked out of the common room and down the hallways until she got to the dungeons. It was even colder down here than it was outside and she found it hard to whisper through chattering teeth to the portrait, which indicated the entrance to Malfoys rooms. Both of them being prefects were offered their own rooms, but Hermione had declined politely. She knocked lightly on the portrait until a tearful, muscular boy was standing in front of her with only a pair of black boxers on.

Hermione wobbled from the coldness and shock of his exposed body for a minute until she remembered she still had the cloak on. She lowered it and trapped her foot in the door before he had time to close it.

"Im not here to cause trouble," she whispered, her brow curly locks fell on her shoulders.

Draco smirked as he caught her eyes wondering "What are you here for then?" he replied.

Obviously all that Quidditch practice had paid off, Hermione had never really thought about all those muscles "Can I come in?" She whispered finding his eyes again and nearly died of shock when he stood aside to let her in. She walked into a green filled room, even in the pitch dark everything she could see was green from the curtains to his quills.

Draco shut the door then turned on her "What do you want then?" he said stiffly.

Hermione's eyes fell on his and she swore she could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "I came to say I'm sorry… what Ron said was uncalled for…and I came to give you this…" she held out the hand made card for him but he only sneered.

"I don't need your sympathy Granger. Its not as if I stay up all night thinking about what you three do or don't say to me."

Hermione laid the card down on the bed and waved her wand at a few lamps, which lit up the room and bathed it in an orange glow. She walked cautiously over to him until she was inches from his chest and reached up to wipe away his tears.

"You don't need anyone apparently," she whispered and watched his eyes shine. "It's not healthy to hold it all in Draco,"

Draco swatted her hands away "Hold what in?" he replied.

Hermione looked at him "Why won't you just talk to me? I know you hate me but you'll make yourself ill if you don't tell someone what's going on."

"Nothings going on," he almost whispered backing away from her into the corner of the room, scared that she would see through him and work it out.

"See, there you go again, lying never got anyone anywhere." She moved with him until he stopped up against the wall.

"Just get the hell out of my room!" Draco tried to yell but his voice cracked and he broke down into tears.

Hermione paused, the sound of his sobs put her into temporary shock until she bravely wrapped her arms around his middle to pull him into a hug. Expecting him to shove her away he suddenly locked his arms around her and held onto her as if she was his only lifeline. Hermione held him back, now feeling how alone he felt "It will all be okay," she whispered feeling tears come from her own eyes. She hadn't a clue where these sudden feelings for Draco had come from and she knew things would be back to the way they always were by tomorrow, but she needed to help him now.

"It will never be okay." he sobbed back "My life is just one fucked up mess,"

Hermione pulled away from him but held onto his arms, "Then sort it out, you don't have to do what he wants,"

"I do." he replied becoming hard again "If I don't he'll kill me, He'll kill me Granger."

Hermione pushed his fringe out of his eyes and starred into his eyes. She was lost for words. She never knew Malfoy was like this, she had always assumed he was incapable of any emotion. "If you want it to stop you have to make the first step, I will go with you to Dumbledore in the morning-"

Draco laughed bitterly "What's that old crack pot going to do?" he growled, "Stupid old man thinks he can stop Voldemort."

"…"

"He's all we have…" Hermione whispered

"…"

"…"

"I didn't mean…" Draco trailed off as he could feel her sweet breath on his face.

"I just didn't want you to be alone for Christmas," Hermione said softly "No one deserves that...not even you."

The Hogwarts bells suddenly began to ring loudly. Hermione smiled at Draco as he pulled her close to his chest and she began to count the chimes as she felt his heart beat drum in her ears.

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-- She tightened her arms around him.

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

The last chime echoed around the school and brown eyes suddenly met warming blue. "Merry Christmas Draco," she said softly and placed an innocent light kiss on his lips.

Draco stood still, still holding her, still gazing in her eyes until their lips met for a split second.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." he replied and even managed a smile.

---

----

----

**_A/N inspiration: The cold British weather. Reviews are greatly appreciated! x_**


End file.
